


Final Curtain

by lone_sandkorn



Series: Two faces of the same coin [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad end, F/M, Hurt, Mint Eye, No Rescue, last day, no happy ending, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_sandkorn/pseuds/lone_sandkorn
Summary: This is based on a comment of a friend "I wonder how Saeran would react if Rika really got rid of MC"So yeah, have some angst, guys!





	Final Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me un tumblr. Username lonesandkorn :)

* * *

 

 

         „She is my toy! Mine! If anyone is going to torture her, it’s going to be me!“ 

 

          Saeran was screaming and cursing in between the numerous Believers who tried to keep him from entering your room.

 

           “Get your dirty hands off me! Didn’t you hear the Savior the other day? She told you that I’m the strongest of you all! I will kill you all if you don’t let me through!”

 

          Why was he so frantic? Why would the Savior allow for them to take his toy away from him? She told him that he could do with you, what he wanted to… So why was it that he was feeling like crap now?

 

          The men in front of him looked at each other, and after a few minutes, they stepped aside to let him through.

 

          Saeran only grinned triumphantly.

.

.

.

.

           “It is bad to be jealous, Saeran.” The calm voice of the Savior echoed through his head while she stood inside the doorframe of his hacking room.

 

           “I fear that you’re afraid to lose her. Could this be the reason, why you’re so overly aggressive towards your fellow believers?”

 

          Saeran snorted. Why would he be afraid to lose you? He could just replace you. With someone so much better than you. Someone so much smarter than you. Someone that made him feel strong and didn’t make him feel like shit, whenever he wasn’t with her.

 

          It was just that… he hated the thought of someone else having the pleasure of breaking you into pieces. He had found you, raised you to become the party coordinator. He was the one who owned you. You knew it, just as well as he did. You knew that you were _his_. That was why, whenever you looked at him with those pathetic, big eyes… That’s why…god damn it…

 

 

          His insides started to cramp at the image of you crying face. You were so pathetic that he seemed to have caught some of it.

 

          You needed to go.

 

 

 

 

          His cramps became stronger.

 

           “I understand that you want to be the one to cleanse her. But this is a lesson for you. You have grown too attached to her-“

 

           “That’s not it! She’s just my toy! My toy!” So the Savior thought that he couldn’t handle let you go? Did she still believe that Ray was in control of him?

 

           “I see. But you’re still jealous. Saeran… Jealousy is something only weak people feel. And you’re so strong, right?” The Savior gifted him with her most beautiful smile.

 

          Yes… He was feeling weak because of you. So what if you stopped existing? He didn’t care.

 

          His head hurt, and it became difficult to understand what the Savior was talking about.

 

           “Are you alright, Saeran?” He could feel the Savior’s concern but was only able to nod. What was she thinking right now, seeing him struggling like this? No wonder she wouldn’t let him do the ritual.

 

          He only caught her leaving the room after this, assumingly to get done with you.

 

          Should he… should he watch it? Watch you one last time?

 

          Seeing you wouldn’t be considered weak, right? What face were you making right now, knowing that this was your end? Knowing that you would get thrown out now. Would you be afraid? As afraid as you were whenever he tormented you? Or would you be sad… Like the time where he acted as Ray, just to let you know that this weakling was now forever gone? Would you cry? Would you scream for help? Would you scream his name?

 

          He quickly typed the password that protected his private “Entertaining channel” from unworthy views. And there you were. Sitting on your bed, with your phone in your hands.

 

          What were you doing? You knew that you had no connection to the RFA, you were all alone. The only person you could talk to was him. He should call you, to let you know that the end was finally approaching. He would hear your hideous voice for the last time.

 

          You read the caller ID on the screen, but took your time to answer the phone. Hah, weren’t you getting a bit too self-confident when you knew that you had nothing to lose anymore? He should make sure to crush you before you’d show your cocky character in front of the Savior.

 

           “Toy.” He didn’t give you the chance to speak to him when you picked up.

 

           “Is it fun? Sitting on your bed and doin’ nothing? You’re such a lazy piece of filth, aren’t you?” He cackled.

 

          You didn’t look scared or offended like you usually did during your calls. If anything, you seemed….peaceful?

 

           “I wasn’t doing ‘nothing’. I was waiting for your call.” Your voice sounded off. Even more than usual. Distant.

 

           “Don’t try to fuck with me, little toy. There’s no use to be obedient now. It won’t save you.” He became furious again. You definitely rubbed him the wrong way.

 

           “I know.” Is all you said.

 

          He waited for a few seconds for you to continue speaking. But you stayed silent as a fish.

 

           “YOU KNOW? That’s all you’ve got to say to me? Are you kidding me?” He had an idea then. Yes, this would be grand. “Why don’t you try begging for your life, hm? I might decide to let you stay with me, then. Try acting like your pathetic little prince charming, hm? Try asking for forgiveness.”

 

 

          Of course, he wouldn’t save you, but he would have some fun until the Savior came.

 

           “Forgiveness for what, Saeran?” you sounded tired.  How could you be tired when he wanted to have some fun? Did you have no self-preservation drive?

 

           “For being so stupid, up until now. If you were smarter, nothing of this would have happened.  If you had been smarter, you wouldn’t have been brought here. You would be safe from me. But because of your weaknesses, you went straight into my trap. Haha… When I looked for a pawn to use for my Savior’s plan, do you know what psychological criteria there were? Should I read the list to you, to show you how pathetic you are? WHY AREN’T YOU BEGGING FOR ME TO KEEP YOU?!” He had to catch his breath. You were so stupid. You made him so worked up with your behaviour.

 

 

           “I’m so sorry…” It was extremely low, so he almost missed your words. This was more like it.

 

           “Yes, yes. That’s right. Why are you sorry, hm? Tell me. Start begging, princess.” He chuckled into the phone.

 

           “I’m so, so sorry for you.”

 

          He must have heard wrong, right? What the actual hell. “Say that again. What the hell? Why would you feel sorry for me, you fucking…What do you think you are to me, to feel sorry for me? I don’t need your pity! You should be sorry that you even exist! Not me, you! I will let you burn for this!”

 

           You nodded. “Saeran… calm down, please.  I know very well that begging won’t save me. I know that you won’t come to my rescue. And you know what? I also know that I might die, now. I know, and this is why I’m at peace with myself. I will stop existing, but you, you will have to keep on living.” Your posture was calm as you spoke, but he could see one single tear making its way down your cheeks.

 

           What in the world was wrong with you? “I told you already, I don’t fucking need an airhead like you! I will replace you with someone better than you. Someone smarter and prettier.”  He was filled up with rage and wanted to punch something.

 

          But you kept on talking “That’s not the only reason why I’m sorry for you. Saeran… Ray. I’m sorry for both of you. I’m sorry that you had to go through so much pain.. so much pain, that your conscience had to split into many, many pieces to protect your frail soul. I am sorry that you had to endure so much, to become like this. I wished that… If I could change something in the past…I… I wished I could take away the pain from you- because I fell in love with you.

 

          “So all that is left for me is, to apologise to the small and innocent Saeran deep inside of you: I’m sorry that you had to create Ray and even big Saeran here, to protect yourself. And I am sorry that I wasn’t enough to make you happy –to make you accept the kindness that is given to you. So now, you must live on… Saeran. I genuinely hope for your happiness. But it is time for me to bow down and leave the stage that you’ve created for me. This is my last encore.”

 

          He heard the violent knocking on your door through the phone. Too fucking soon! He wanted to keep yelling at you. He wanted to fight with you. He wanted to hurt you. He wanted to wipe this horrible expression off your face that made his inside turn upside down. He wanted to make you take responsibility for making him feel like this. He wanted you to keep on taking all his anger. He wanted to keep you… He wanted to… He just wanted to… He wanted for you to….live?

 

          He started screaming into the speaker, but you just took down the phone and ended the call. He was stunned. He tried calling again, but it simply kept on ringing. You didn’t even turn your head towards the phone on your freshly made bedsheets.

 

          Then you stood up and turned towards the camera before you stared directly into it. Into his face. Your expression remained unreadable until you lifted the curtain behind your eyes to let him see the unbearable amount of emotions that you were having right now. The angst, the despair, and last but not least the deep and profound love.

 

          After that, the curtains closed once and for all. The play that he himself had created, was over; your part was done. You took a step back and bowed. When you looked back up again, your lips formed the words “goodbye”. 

 

          He saw the believers breaking down the door to your room. He saw two hooded men grabbing you from behind. You didn't fight back when one of the men kicked your popliteal to make you fall to your knees. You didn’t even fight back when the other men pulled a black sack over your head.

 

          The Savior entered the room. Her hips were swaying when she walked over to you. He saw her whispering something through the fabric of the sack and then turning around to make the men –and you – follow.

.

.

.

          This was it.

.

.

.

 

          He kept staring at the screen, but your room stayed empty.

 

          Just like his heart.

.

.

.

         And no matter what he did -no matter how many women from the outside he brought to Mint Eye after that, and no matter how many flasks of the Elixir he downed, the emptiness stayed with him. It became his only companion –the one he knew was always there as long as he kept breathing.

.

.

.

          The only thing that made it stop was the red blood that kept pouring out of his arms right now. And as soon as the curtain inside his head opened again, he saw you again. Waiting for him. If the only true paradise for him could be gained through death, he’d gladly let you devour his soul to reach it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think :)


End file.
